


Świąteczna bajka, na dobranoc

by Arch_Gibril



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Story, Christmas Tree, Fluff, Gen, choinki, mały garnuszek uroczości
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Gibril/pseuds/Arch_Gibril
Summary: Czyli dobranocka w wykonaniu Deana





	Świąteczna bajka, na dobranoc

Dawno, dawno temu, za górami, za lasami- w Kansas, był sobie koń, który był reniferem. Wszyscy zawsze pytali go dlaczego jest łosiem, ale on nic sobie z tego nie robił.

-Ale tato, jak renifer może być łosiem?

-Nie wiem, zapytaj wujka Casa

-Ale taato

-To zapytaj wujka Sama

-Najpierw bajka

-Racja, bajka…

-Więc był to koń, ale nie był to zwykły koń, który był reniferem… To był diabelski koń

-Łooo!

-Właśnie! Łoo!

-I co ten koń?

-Ten koń… zjadał choinki!

-Nie!

-Tak! Zjadał choinki, i było mu z tym dobrze, bo on był zły! Ale spokojnie, był też rycerz, y, um, znaczy rycerka… Miała na imię Charlie

-To tak jak ja!

-Co za przypadek, prawda? I ta rycerka miała ogromny miecz! I z tym mieczem przez całe święta szukała diabelskiego konia, który był reniferem, żeby odciąć mu za długie futro, przez które właśnie, on musiał zjadać te choinki.

-Na prawdę?

-Tak

-Łaaał!

-I ona przez całe święta go szukała, znajdywała ślady kopyt w śniegu, bo ten koń się nie mył, kawałki brudu, które odpadały od jego długiej sierści i oczywiście okruszki choinek. Aż pewnego wieczora dopadła go w wielkim labiryncie! I tam stoczyła się ich ostateczna bitwa! Pojedynkowali się przez trzy dni! Aż wreszcie diabelski koń, który był reniferem, padł! Resztki roztrzaskanych poduszek walały się po podłodze. A super dzielna rycerka Charlie mogła być spokojna, że nikt nie zje jej choinki! Koniec.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry kochanie, musiałam, nie miałam wyboru, to samo chciało się napisać, kim ja jestem, żeby odmówić wenie.


End file.
